Galway Girl
by GhostGirls03
Summary: Emily has been harboring feelings for JJ for years. As the old saying goes: It's time to put up or shut up. Collaborated with GhostWhispererFangirl. Rated T for now, might be M later.


**AN: Hiya guys, I'm back again and this time I've brought a friend along for the ride; GhostWhispererFangirl. Here's our latest collaboration. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's Galway Girl.**

They were in a bar, and like most bars, it was dark, loud and hot as bodies were smashed together on the dance floor. "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE AGAIN?!" Aaron Hotchner yelled over the blaring music. He's not sure how, but somehow he hears Garcia giggle.

"Oh boss man. Isn't it obvious?" She whispers in his ear. She pulls away from his shoulder and Aaron looks utterly perplexed.

"No." Derek claps his hand on Aaron's shoulder and smiles bright.

"Our little princess has a crush and as always the Oracle knows who it is." Aaron furrows his brow, trying to think about Emily and romance. He shakes his head to himself.

"I don't think I've ever seen her interested in a man before." He spoke to the group, which now includes David Rossi, who was returning from the bar with a scotch.

"Aaron, no, not a man. Never a man." Dave winks at his longtime friend as if to say you've dreamed about it too. The group of friends focus their sights out onto the dance floor to test Garcia's theory, as Aaron still thought of it.

 ****CM****

Meanwhile, on the dance floor JJ was in her element, swaying her hips smoothly to the tune of the music. Emily wasn't really dancing. She didn't dance truthfully, but JJ had dragged her out here without as much as a second thought. When was she able to say no to Jennifer Jureau anyway? So here she stood, hopping from foot to foot and trying her hardest not to stare at JJ. To take her mind off the blonde, she found a redhead dancing not too far from them. At first glance, this woman danced better than herself, but who didn't? Upon further inspection however, this woman didn't hold a candle to Jayje. No one ever could in Emily's eyes.

 ****CM****

Back at the booth Aaron's eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for Emily and any interest she might harbor. "Well, there's that woman there. She keeps looking at her." Aaron said thoughtfully to the group. Garcia glanced quickly and scoffed.

"Ha, yeah right! She didn't even scan her!" Penelope argued like it was obvious. Aaron spun to look at her so fast that his neck hurt.

"Women do that?!" He asked incredulously.

"All the time G Man." Garcia spoke with an air of knowledge.

"Hey guys, this is Scarlette." Emily spoke louder than usual over the music, indicating the woman her arm was draped around. A chorus of hellos were aimed at the new comer, except for Garcia who upon seeing the redhead took Emily's hand and dragged her to the ladies room.

"Em! What the hell was that?!" Garcia screamed, furious at her friend. Emily looked at her normally boisterous friend incredulously.

"What did you expect me to do Pen? Die alone?" Emily barked at the blonde, equally furious. Garcia scoffed.

"No, obviously not. Just tell her you love her already!" Garcia yelled. It was at this moment that JJ entered the bathroom, looking to reapply her lipstick. JJ looked around the sink area completely stunned.

"Umm…Pen?" She whispered.

"JJ! Hi!" Garcia rushed out. "What are you doing here?" JJ held up her lipstick wordlessly.

"Reapplying this." JJ waved her arm between her friends. "What was all this?"

"Oh, um.." Garcia stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Em?" JJ directed her question to the brunette and Garcia heaved an audible sigh of relief.

"Uh, yeah. Garcia's not wrong." Emily whispered, looking at her feet to avoid showing her blush. JJ blew out a breath.

"So..?"

"I love you Jayje. Always have." Emily confessed.

"In that case, let's go back in there." JJ smirked. Emily smiled a beaming smirk to match, but then it faltered.

"I'd love to, but…" Emily started.

"No worries Sugar." Garcia cut off the brunette. "I'll take care of the redhead." Emily laughed, liking the sound of that. Emily then got dragged out of the bathroom by JJ, who had sworn to show her a good time.

 ****CM****

The next morning a blaring phone woke Emily. Upon reading the caller ID on her cell and seeing Garcia's name, she groaned. "Pen, this better be good." Emily growled into the phone.

"How did it go? How was your date?" Garcia squealed happily. Emily smiled at the memory of it.

"Well, let's just say she beat me at darts, and then she beat me at pool, and then she kissed me like there was no one else in the room." Emily smirked and hung up the phone.


End file.
